Hunter x Hunter If Gon was a girl
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: This takes place in Hunter x Hunter almost everything is the same but one thing. Gon is a girl and their's a romance going on between Gon and Killua.
1. Chapter 1

NORMAL POV

One day on an island called Whale Island, something great had happen their. The people of the island were working when two men walking by a lady and said, ''Gon's still trying to catch the Lord of the Lake?" "Huh?" The lady said and turned around to see two mean, "Y-Yes..., she's been at it all week, non-stop." She turned around and continued to to her work which was seperating fishes. The man next to the one who just spoke said, ''You promised she could take the HUnter Exam if she caught the Lord of the Lake?" he asked. "That's foolish. Five adults couldn't even reel in that monster. How's a little girl supposed to catch that beast? Mito-san doesn't want her taking the Hunter Exam." the other man said starting to walk away. "But Gon's father was the same when he caught it..." the other man said after. One of them laughed and said it was impossible for her to do it. The lady gasped when she rememered that her father was the same age when he caught the beast. The two toher men walked away.

Back to the lake where Gon was waiting with his fishing rod to catch the beast. She sat in a tall tree and waited so patiently the animals were starting to gather around her. That's when she felt something pick at the bait on the rod. She felt it move. She grippened her grip on the rod and waited to see if anything happened. That's when it finally took the bait. She pulled the rod and started yelling, "Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes! I got him good!" Usuing a lot of strength she started to pull on the rod as the beast was pulling in the oposite way. She ran on top of the tree in circles and used a branch to help her pull then she jumped off the tree with the rod on top of a branch to pull the beast out of the water. She swung for a few seconds then it came out of the water she kicked it out. She brought it back to her village and showed it to the people their. They were surprised by the sight of it. It was huge "It's been twenty years!" "I know! It was Gon's father that time, right?" "She really is her father's daughter!" People were talking about Gon's father on how he caught it at the same age. "Look Mito-san!" a man yelled to Mito-san. Mito-san was the lady from before, she was Gon's aunt.

GON'S POV

I ran up to Mito-san and said "I caught then Lord, as promised... So I can take the HUnter Exam , right? Right?" She gave me a worried look then I said "I'll do my best. I promise to become a Hunter!" after that was said I ran back home and got my stuff ready. As I was getting ready Mito-san and obaa-chan were talking about my father. "Are you sure you want to go, you know your father left you when you were still young just to be a Hunter." Mito-san told, so I said "I know, isn't it amaizing that being a Hunter was so great he even abandoned his own daughter!" She started yelling at me that it was dagerous and how I don't know when I could lose my life. "Don't you understand!" She yelled I looked away "I don't and I want to understand why it was so important to my dad!" She was surprised at first but then a warm smiled on her face appeared "You really are Ging's daughter..." she said. The next morning I got ready to leave then made a pinky promise to finish the Hunter Exams and come back safely with Mito-san. She hugged me before I left. I waved everyone off when I went on a ship that was filled with only men who wanted to take the Hunter Exams. Then we set sailed. I yelled that I was going to be the best Hunter in the world the other people in the ship started glaring and laughing at me. "Everyyear, millions of people go for the Hunter Exam. But only a hanful are selected. So don't say those kind of this little girl." a man said to me.

I walked around the ship then I saw a sailor getting bullid by others. When the captain came out they stopped. That's when I noticed something about the birds. When I smelled the air I knew their was a storm coming. I told that their was a storm coming. He looked at me quite surprised. The captain thought, _That girl...those eyes...could she be. _A storm came just like I predicted. People were flying all around getting sea sick by all the motion. After a while the sea finally settled down. After a while of the sea settling down, the captain came to check on the people who were trying out for the Hunter Exam, when he came into the room that was filled with sea sick people, he laughed at how pethetic they were. "Here's some herbs. If you chew them, you'll feel a little better." I said to a sick man. Stuttereing he said he wanted water. So I told it was coming. When the captain looked around the room their were only two other people who were able to survive the storm on the ship too. One was blonde with brown eyes and was reading. The other man was eating a green apple and made a sour face on how sour is was. After that the boy I saw getting bullied earlier brought some water and I gave the water to the sick man. "Thanks Katsuo-san." I thanked the boys. After a while the captain called the three of us who survived to go talk to him. He asked for our names first so I told him mine, the boy to my left with blonde hair said his name was Kurapika, then the man to my right said his was Leorio. The next question the captain asked us was why we wanted to become Hunters. The man pointed to the captain and said "Hey! You're not an examiner, do't boss us around!" I looked to him and the captain ignored him.

"My dad is a Hunter. I left the island to see why my dad liked being a Hunter so much." I gave him a determined look. But the man yelled at me saying that I shouldn't have answered his question though I told why not. He said he didn't want and so did the boy on my right. Leorio-san looked to Kurapika and said to add an honorific to his name because he said he was older. Kurapika said it was a dumb question that the captain asked ignoring Leorio-san. The captain told the two that this was part of the Hunter Exam, he was hired to do this job because he was suppose to get rid of the people who couldn't survive the sea storm and his expectations, so we only proceed if he let's us. After that Kurapika satarted saying "I am the last survivor of the Kurta Clan. Four years ago, they were annihilated by a band of criminals. I wish to become a Hunter to get revenge on them, the Phantom Troupe." The captain said he wanted to become a Bounty Hunter. The Phantom Troupe is a Class-A bounty. And how many Hunters cann't een touch them. Also how he'll be throwing his life away. "I don't fear death, I fear that my rage will fade over time." Kurapika said then his eye's went to a scarlet red for a second. Leorio smiled and made his hands motion in a weird way then said if he just wanted revenge why did he have to become a Hunter. "That's a stupid question, Leorio. Places accessible only to Hunters...many things are imporssible if not a Hunter." Kurapika said. Before Leorio-san could yell at him I asked why he wanted to be a Hunter. He only smiled than said money.

"It can't by you class Leorio." Kurapika said. Leorio looked furious than said "That's the third time now. Step outside, I'll end the Kurta clan, here and now." he than stepped out to go outside. Kurapika looked furiuos then followed Leorio-san out. The captain yelled at them but I said "Mito-san once told me that , to get to know someone, you must make an effort to understand why they're angry, so it's important to them to understand why they're man." Next thing I knew a man steering the ship told the captain to look ahead of them, their was a huge tornado forming the sky and we were heading towards it. The captain said to lower the sails. Katsuo-san agreed and I said that I was going to help. I followed him outside and all the crew members were trying to take the sails down. Kurapika and Leorio-san were arguing then pulled out some numb chucks. Then their was a huge gust of wind and everyone had let go of the rope that was pulleg the sails down, besides Kutsuo-san who went flying with the rope. He flying in front of Kurpika and Leorio. As he was flying over board they reached out for him but didn't reach. Then when I jumped out for him, I went over board too but I caught him. After that Kurapika and Leorio-san grabbed my legs before I went flying with Katsuo-san. We both fell into the water but I still had a grip on him. We got pulled out and went around the tornado. The storm finally cleared and Leorio-san was scolding me "Are you an idoit, what kind of girl does that! If we hadn't grabbed your legs, you'd be shrak food." he said pointing at me. "How reckless can you be?" Kurapika said after. "But you did catch me," they gave me a weird look. "you both caught me!" I said smiling. "Gon!" We heard from my left side, I lokked to see Katsuo-san "Thank you for saving me, though it's embarassing that a girl saved me." I smiled. "These two also helped," I said looking at the other two. Katsuo-san thanked them both. Both of them smiled and apoligized to each other after that. The captain laguhed and decided to take the three of us to the port closest to the exam site. They smiled and I hurayed. This is where my journey begins.

**This is my first fanfic so go a please review and tell me how I did. I'm going to make each chapter about every episode or at least try. I'm trying to get the episodes like the anime then change it a little when I get to Killua. Well by **

** ~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	2. Chapter 2: Tests of Tests

_Fearsome monsters...Exotic creatures... Vast riches... Hidden treasures... Evil enclaves... Unexplored lands... The word ''unknown'' holds magic. And some incredicle people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Hunters._

GON'S POV

I thanked the captain before leaving after we made it to Dolle Harbor. He told me to head to a big cedar tree at the top of the hill, he said pointing towards it. I thanked him. Kurapika and Leorio were looking at the map. Leorio was talking about going to a different direction. So I went the other way. Kurapika followed me though. When I thought Leorio was going to go the other way he ended up going with us. He kept talking along the way though. When we walked into an alley. An old lady appeared and yelled, Exiting two-choice quiz. She then told us to pass we must answer a question to pass. One question only. A man came out from behind and Leorio asked who he was. I told him that the guy followed us. He ended up taking the first question before us. The question for him was, Evil villian have captured your family. One save your mother, two save your lover. Right away he said one. I didn't like that he said you can replace a lover but you can't replace your mother. Leorio said he was going to leave but she said if he did he'd be disqualififed. He started saying that was that their was no right answer. I saw Kurapika about to say something but was told not to say anything but the answer. The question was, your family is kidnapped, one save your son, two save your daughter. She counted down while Leorio grabbed a stick and started swinging it. When she got to one he jumped at her.

Kurapika jumped out in front of her and blocked Leorio's attack. Leorio asked why he did that. Kurapika said the right answer was to say nothing. Their is no right answer. The lady agreed with him. She then pointed a path to lead us to the big tree. Leorio apoligized to the lady. "Let's go Gon." Leorio told me. "I'm still thinking," I told him. Why Kurapika and Leorio told me. "Well just think about it, what if I actually have to make this kind of choice when I grow up." I told him still wondering. We then walked off and headed towards the tree. Leorio was complaing about how it was a two hour walk. Then passed another sign that said beware of magical beasts. Then he started yelling how he's hungry, needs to take a dump, go pee. We then found a house at the bottom of the tree. When we got inside, we found a broken window with an injured man on the floor, and a beast holding a women in his arms. The beast laughed and took off. Kurapika and I chased it while Leorio treated the man on floor and asking about his wife. While chasing it I got a hit on it then it dropped the girl. I yelled to Kurapika and he caught her. I chased the beast away and Kurapika asked the woman if she was fine.

KURAPIKA'S POV

When I asked how she was doing, I saw some tatoo on her arm. That's when I heard Leorio's voice. I asked him what happen to the man he was treating. He said he was fine. When I wacked him, he turned inti a magical beast and left. I turned back to the girl. I looked at her tatoos again. I grabbed my numb chucks and put them against the womens neck. "Who are you?" I threatened her. She only grinned.

GON'S POV

I chased the beast gor a while. He went into a big tree. When I got out of the tree, I ended up falling of a cliff. I used my rod the grab a branch to pull me back up. When I landed on the ground their was a beast standing on the tree. I started to look around after I saw it. It jumped down and landed in front of me while I was still looking around. Before it hit I asked it "Who're you, your not the one I hit earlier?" The beast started laughing incredibly, "Did I say something funny?" I asked. It sated yelling honey come out here. Kurapika ,Lerio, and I gathered around the magical beasts and the two other people. I told Kurapika and Leorio that the magical beast I hit was the husband. They then said they were navigators and that they were a family. They tests applicants to see if they should help the candidates. The daughter told Kurapika passed for his knowledge. The son told Leorio that he treated his wounds faster and throughouly more than a regular doctor so he passes too. The husband told me for being a young girl with surperhuman speed and physical strength and powers of observation made me worthy of passing to take the Hunter Exam. So then they all turned into a beast and flew us to the Hunter Exam.

_Gon and her friends enjoy a brief journey through the sky. Hoever, they still haven't yet reached the starting line._

**Well you guys it took me quite the while to write this one since I had lot's to do this week. I will update a little sooner than this time I think. Well Bye!**

**~ RedHoodOtaku ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Rivals for Survival

_Fearsome monsters...Exotic creatures... Vast riches... Hidden treasures... Evil enclaves... Unexplored lands... The world "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Hunters._

GON'S POV

As Navigators it's our job to identify worthy Hunter applicants and to guide them to the site." the navigator's son told us as we walked through Zanban City. As we walked I started to look around since I didn't see these kinds of things. Leorio told me to get going. We started walking and stopped in front of buildings. We believed he was pointing towards a huge building but we were wrong. But then he pointed to the small resturaunt next to it. We were surprised by how Hunters use this building to take in Hunter applicants. When we walked the chef told us what we wanted. He said "The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light for three." How would you like them." the chef said. "Grilled over flame until cooked." he responded. The chef pointed towards a door and we walked in. He told us to wait here. When he left I said I couldn't wait to eat. "Gon that wasn't an order it pass a secret code." Kurapika said to me. "Is that so," I said than pouted. Kurapika just smiled at me. We all sat down at the table that was in front of us.

When we sat down the room shook at we could tell that we were in a elevator. "Once every year a rookie passes the Hunter Exam." Kurapika said. For some reason that turned into an arguement about earning money as a Hunter and Hunters are high classed people. Leorio was telling me to agree on how getting money is good, while Kurapika was telling me to agree and espcially because I was a girl and should care about class and responsiblity. "Gon, what do you think?!" they yelled. When they finished the elevator stopped and I sighed of relief "We'll continue this later." Kurapika said. Then we all exited the room. We then entered a cave that was filled with about three-hundred to four-hundred people. Before I said something I realized how tensed up it was in the room. "Everyone is so tense." I said. After a few moents a weird looking man came up to us and gave us a pin with numbers. Leorio got four-hundred three, Kurapika four-hundred four and I got four-hundred five. Then said that we always wear it it not to lose it.

"I've never seen you guys around, and I never see a little girl here." I heard a man's voice said. We all turned to see a man probably around his fourties and was a little over weight sitting up high on a pipe I believe. His number was sixteen "How can you tell we're new?" I asked. He then said it was his thirty-fifth time. "Thirty-fifth time!" me and Leorio said. He said his name was Tonpa. I introduced Kurpika, Leorio, and myself to him. "Are their any others who've taken the exam a bunch of times like you Tonpa-san?"hen started pointing others out. Their was quite the few actualy. We talked a little until we heard a man scream. When we looked his arms were becoming flower petals. A man just watched and said how his arms were dissapearing. "He's here again" I heard Tonpa-san. We looked to him and he said "Last year he was a Hunter Exam applicant until he killed an examiner he didn't like." "They're letting him taking it again?!" Leorio said. After that Tonpa-san offered us a soda.

At the moment I put it in my mouth it came out. Leorio also spitted it out. "Tonpa-san did this drink expire?" I asked "I've samples all kinds of mountain palnts so I can usually taste when something is bad." I also said. We talked for a long time until we heard a timer go off. Then a wall that held us all in went up and a man was standing behind it. "Iapoligize for the wait. The Hunter Exam finally will being, any of those who have second thoughts on doing the Exam please exit throught he via elevator. Now please follow. We then started walking but then it turned into running because the man started to run, though odly. "I'm Satoz, I the Phase One examiner. The first phase has already started, now please follow me to Phase Two." the examiner said.

_The exam's First Phase begins, amidst a mix of warriors and knaves, One candidate is disqualified before it even starts. The total number of applicants is 404._

**Sorry this chapter was shorter than the usual but hey, Killua should meet Gon in the next chapter. Could you guys give me some idea's on how I should make them feel on when they meet.**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope and Ambition

_Fearsome mosters... Exotic creaures... Vast riches... Hidden treaures... Evl enclaves.. Unexplored lands... The word "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic. They are known... as Hunters._

GON'S POV

It's been two hourss since they started running, thirty kilometers. When I looked to Leorio he looked like he was almost at his limits until I noticed a white hair boy on a skateboard. When I saw his face first thing I thought, this boy is really cute, it felt like love at first sight. Wait! What am I thinking. Leorio started complaining on how he was on a skateboard and he was running. He said it was an endurance test. "You're wrong." I told him. "Gon who's side are you on, you should be on mine being that you're a girl especially!" he said. The boy on the skateboard slowed down a litte and was skating next to me. "How old are you?" he asked me. I looked to him and said I was twelve. I heard him go hmm. He then did a cool trick and made his board go into the air and started running while catching his board. I looked at him in awe "That's so cool!" I said to him with a big smile. I looked into his eyes, they looked cold but I could tell he had a warm heart. I blushed and smiled even more. "My name is Killua." He told me with a little bit of blush on his face which I thought was adorable.

KILLUA'S POV

Two hours already have gone by, how long is this going to take. After a while I passed by an old guy and he started to yell at me for riding my skateboard. After I heard him yelling I heard him yelling at me I heard a girls voice. Her voice was like music to my ears for some reason. I heard the guy yelling towards her to agree with him. When I saw her,I thought she was a little weird because why would a girl like her be taking the Hunter Exam even so, she was so beautiful. Her long black hair went down in a nice way, nice legs, just a little shorter then me. Before I thought anything else I realized what I was thinking. I can't be thinking this way after just meeting this girl! I slowed down so I was skating right next her. I wonder how old she is. "How old are you?" I asked the cute girl. When she said she was the same age as me and smiled, oh I was in a bliss. Not only is that smile a prize to me but she's the same age as me. After that I kicked my board into the air and caught then started running next to her. "That's so cool!" she said to me with a big smile. She looked into my eyes and I saw how determined her eyes were when she smiled I blushed and said "My name is Killua."

GON'S POV

Killua, hmm what a nice name. I think I'm blushing now that I'm thinking weird things about the boy I just met. I smile and probably still blushing I said "I'm Gon." I said to the adorable boy. Two more hours have gone by and we were talking for a while but then I heard Leorio drop his suitcase. I stopped and looked back. Killua told me to keep going. I waited a little bit and started staring at Leorio knowing that he wasn't going to stop running here. After that I heard Leorio yelling that he was going to become a Hunter. I used my rod to grab Leorio's suitcase and when I it came flying to me Killua said "Wow that's cool!" I blushed a little and giggled a little. We started to run then he said "Let me try that later!" I looked to him and smiled. "That's if you show me how to ride your skateboard later." I blushed a little and it seemed Killua noticed it to. I looked the other way so he didn't see my face. He giggled a little then agreed. After a couple of minutes he asked me "Let's race to see who finishes first, I won't go easy on you though since you're a girl though." At first I was surprised but then smiled. "You're on, loser buys winner dinner." I said getting determined that I would win. He agreed. "Ready, Go!" we said then started running. We started to run upstairs and passing people who were passing out. After a while we caught up to Kurapika and Leorio. "See you later old timer!" I heard Killua say to Leorio. I laughed at first until I heard something so surprising. "I'm a teenager just like you guys, I'm not old!"

After a while of running we were starting to pass a lot of people who were passed out on the stairs. "I'm surprised that you can keep up with me, espicially because you're a girl." He told me. I grinned and said to him, "You shouldn't underestimate girls you know that." He grinned at said "Maybe it's just the other people are really slow. The Hunter exam is going to be a breeze, how boring." he sighed after. "Hey, why are you taking the Hunter Exam?" I asked him. "Because I heard it was hard to pass so I thought it would be fun, how about you?" he said then looked to me. "My dad'd a Hunter so I wan to be a Hunter like him." I said "What kind of Hunter is he?" "I don't know." I said back to him. I heard him giggle. "Did you just laugh at me?" I pouted. "Well, why would you take the same path as your dad if you don't know what kind of Hunter he is."he said after. "Well, my aunt Mito-san raised me so I only saw my dad in pictures. When he was twelve he also took the Hunter Exam and passed he then left the island I lived in after." After that was said, the people in front of us said the exit was just ahead. Me and Killua started picking up speed. An evil grin came across my face. "Hey Killua," He looked to me but still not slowing down. I looked to him and said "I think you are very cute."

After I said that he almost tripped over a step. Even though I said that to him only the people started to look at me and blush, especially guys. It was a little embarassing but it did stop Killua. After using that trick I used that the speed up and pass Killua until he said "Well Gon, I think you have nice legs." I blushed a lot and almost tripped over a step. When I started to to run again Killua had already caught up. Before he passed me, I grabbed his wrist and pulled his face to me and kissed him on the cheek. He nearly stopped right their as I passed him. I caught up to Satotz-san and as he was turning around I passed him with Killua following. "Yay! I win!" I cheered. "No fair you cheated!" Killua told me puting. "You didn't say I couldn't use tricks to win." I stuck my tongue at him smiling. He looked away pouting. "Satotz-san is this where the Second Phase of the ecam takes place?" I ask Satotz-san then looked arounf and saw only fog. "No we still have quite the way still." he said. After that Satotz-san looked away I thought of what Killua told me, _Well Gon, I think you have nice legs._ I started to blush and when I did Killua was staring at me. As I was blushing others were reaching the end of the cave. Some of them were staring at Killua and I because they could hear and see what we were doing. I got close to Killua because one guy was giving me a weird look. I think he was the guy from when I first entered, he made a guys arms turn into flower petals.

I hid behind Killua and held onto his arm. I felt uncomfortable being stared at. Killua noticed I was holding onto to him. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "I just feel uncomfortable." I said then let go of his arm. We both sat down and waited for everyone else who was going to be able to finish. "Hey Killua," I said looking at the other direction so he didn't my face. He looked to me. "You know I really meant what I said earlier. But did you?" I looked to him avoiding eye contact.

KILLUA'S POV

My eyes widened by what she said. I started to blush. I started to scartch my head, I looked away and noticed a guy staring at Gon. It's that guy from earlier. When he noticed I was looking him staring at her he smiled at me and lookded away. Then i realized what Gon was trying to say once again. "Umm, yeah I did mean what I said." I said looking the other way. "Really!" she yelled whisperedd to me. I noticed that she didn't want anyone else to hear what they were talking about. When I turned to her I found her staring into my eyes. How can this be happening already, I just met this girl a couple hours ago, but I just can't resist. I knew nobody was looking at us besides that other guy who was staring at her. For some reason I just didn't care. My body started to move on it's own and it was moving towards her face. She stared into my eyes and she was blushing. Time seemed to be going in slow motion for some reason why is that. Just when my face was inches from her face I heard loud grunting sounds. My eyes widened and backed away from her face blushing really hard.

GON'S POV

Woah! What's going on this is all moving to fast! I just met this boy, and we're already in this position. What should I do!? But still I don't want to stop. Theirs nobody looking besides that one guy who was staring at me. Oh my gosh, is he moving closer to me! I look into his eyes. I couldn't help but stare into them. Just when we were inches away from each other, I hear grunting sounds. I blush even harder and back away and turn the other way from Killua.

NORMAL POV

Leorio and Kurapika were barely finishing running through the cave. Leorio came out first but he was grunting and his breathing was hard. Kurapika came out after and stood their looking around. Leoiro still looking around, Kurapika noticed the to young kids sitting and asked "Is this the second phase?" They both shook they're heads and turned the opposite way of Kurapika. Not only did Kurapika notice something about the way they acted but so did Leorio after his hard breathing. When they finally say their faces Kurapika smirked "So what did we miss when you two were waiting here? Were you two talking about something private? Did Leorio's grunting make you aware of everything?" Leorio made an angry noise but they ignored that. It seemed as though he knew what they were talkng about. "If I were to do something like this to Gon," Kurapika leaned forward and kissed Gon on the cheek. "How would you feel?" Kurapika looked to see Gon blushing but Killua shocked. "What are you three talking about?" Leorio asked. They looked to him and thought, man how dense could he get. Kurapika noticed that Killua was starting to get annoyed. "I'm just joking, calm down." Kurapika said. Killua just looked away. Gon stood up and started pouting and complaining to Kurapika why he was did that. After that Satotz-san started saying that everyone should follow him through the forest. He said if we didn't follow him we would end up getting fooled by the beast in the forest.

After he warned us, I was sure everyone could hear a man yeling out that he was lying. A man who was beat up popped out of no where. He pulled a weird looking man beast that looked like Satotz-san. "Wow, that looks like Satotz-san." I say aloud. When I looked to Killua he just stared at him. "He's not the examiner, I am!" the stranger said. I could tell that som people were getting confused and starting to believe the stanger, like Leorio who was starting to. Even I knew he was lying, Satotz-san has been with us since the beginning is one way to prove it. Before he said anything else I saw cards go flying at the stranger and at Satotz-san. The man fell with the beast in his hands. The beast got up and ran towards the forest. Everyone looked to Satotz-san. I looked to the man from earlier, the one giving me stares. I knew he threw the cards. He started to play with his cards then said "I see now. He's the real one. Any Hunter Examiner should be able to avoid being hurt by that attack" he said. Everybody including me look to Satotz-san. He was holding cards in his hands. "I'll take that as a compliment, but if you ever attack me for any reason. You will be diqualified from this year's Hunter Exam." Satotz-san said. The man agreed. If I remembered, his name is Hisoka. Satotz-san started saying again that we should follow him. After that he started running. This was harder than running threw the cave, we were running through a marsh, which requires much more energy.

**Sorry I took long, I was busy with starting school, going to sister's house, my family might move to somehwhere. I just have too much to do. *sighs* Well I'll try to update again this week.**

**~RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	5. Chapter 5: Hisoka is Sneaky

_Fearsome moster... Exotic creatures... ast riches.. Hidden Treasure... Evil enclaves...Unexplored lands... The word "unknown" holds magig. Andsome incredible people are drawn to that magic... They are known... as Hunters_

GONS'S POV

We were runnning through marsh for a dew minutes and Satotz-san kept reminding us to keep an eye on him so they don't loose him. As we got further in the forest, the fog got thicker. When I saw something was going on around Hisoka I knew I shouldn't be around. When I looked to Killua, I knew he noticed too. "Gon, Let's move up. I don't want to be near Hisoka." I nodded and said "We also want to keep close to Satotz-san ." I turn around as I was running. "I'm worried about Leorio and Kurapika though." I say after. "We can't worry about them now, we should be worried about ourselves." Killua told me. I nod. "Leorio, Kurapika. We going on ahead!" I yell back. "Hey now don't you fell the tension is the air." Killua told me. "Don't worry about us you two go on ahead. Maybe you two can continue from where you guys left from before." Kurapika yelled back to me. We both froze for a second. I blushed at what I heard Kurapika said. I knew he was teasing us from earlier. When I looked to Killua he was already running on ahead. "Killua, wait for me!" I say running faster to cathc up with him.

After a while of running we got ourselves into an accident. We running and after a while we stopped and looked to eachother. We knew something was wrong. Next thing you know, the ground under us fall and ended up falling in a huge frog's mouth. The frog walked off with us in it's mouth but when we were inside the stomach, Killua still had that drink from Tonpa. He poored it into the stomach. After a few seconds, the frog spitted us out. "I guess he didn't like Tonpa's drink" I said scratching the back of my head. "Let's get going." Killua told me giving me a hand up. I took his hand and thought about how worried I was about Leorio and Kurapika. "We need to catch up with Satotz-san" Killua said after. I was going to follow but I knew something was going to happen to Leorio and Kurapika. So I went after them.

When I got to them, Leorio was being attacked by Hisoka. When I got close, Hisoka noticed me. He looked to me and said. " Little girl wants to help her friends, aren't you a cute one." He looked to me then to my rod I was holding tightly too. "That looks cool, could I play with it?" I heard him ask me with a blood lust in his eyes. As he walked towards me I started swinging towards him, though every try was futile. When I started backing up, I made a swing that made the dirt flow up into the air. He looked towards the dirt so I took that chance to get him from behind. I failed and he grabbed me by the neck and grinned. He had me hanging in the air. I opened one eye to look at him, I gave him a look that could kill, although I knew I would in a fight with him. He dropped me. "Don't worry, or fear me. I'm not going to kill him, he passed, and so do you." he pulled a walky talkie and spoke to someone. He grabbed me by the chin and forced a kiss on my neck that left a hickey. I made a weird noise when he did and I gripped his shirt hard. When he let go, he picked up Leorio and took him withn him. Kurapika came running after Hisoka left. I ran towards him with tears in my eye's. "Kurapika, Hisoka lef a hickey on my neck!" I said then hugged him. "Did something hapen to Leorio?" I shook my head. "Hisoka took him to the second phase. Don't wory I can spell his cologne from kilometers away. I think he already their with Killua." I say after we start running. "I wondre why Hisoka would leave a hickey on your neck, especially being that he's grown man." Kurapika said. I started blushing incredibly. WHY! WHY! WHY! Of all things why this! I yell in my head. "You might want to hide that from Killua though." Kurapika says teasing me. "Oh my god!" I yell. "You know Kurapika, that was the first time I feared someone because I was scared to die." I say running still. "But even so, I was excited."

_For the first time in her life, Gon felt a fear of not wanting to might be unfamiliar to her, but her curiousity will keep her moving._

**Alright you guy's finally done. It was a little difficult to write this because I don't really like this episode but I still wrote it. I just found out that I'm not moving so that's good news**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	6. Chapter 6: A Surprising Challenge

_Fearsome moster... Exotic creatures... vast riches.. Hidden Treasure... Evil enclaves... Unexplored lands... The word "unknown" holds magic. And some incredible people are drawn to that magic... They are known... as Hunters_

GON'S POV

"Looks like we made it in time. Where's Leorio though." I say looking around. I stop when I notice Hisoka, I look to him then he points to a direction, and I take it that it meant that's where Leorio was. I go to that direction and find Leorio. His face had a big bruise and he said he didn't remember anything. "We shouldn't tell him what happend." Kurapika whispers to me. I nod. Before Leorio would even notice I unfolded my jacket by the neck so it would cover the hickey on my neck. Kurapika smiled towards me. I stuck my tongue out to him. "Gon, you actually made it, I thought you wouldn't make it." I here Killua yell from behind. I jump then turn to him "What's wrong?" he asks. I shake my head "Nothing's wrong." I say. He gives me a suspricious look but then gives up. "Everyone, this is where I'll take my leave," Satotz-san says then jogs off. Then I see a juge wall with big gates open. I see a woman sitting on a couch with a huge man standing behind her. "Hello and Welcome, I'm Meichi, ou second phase examiner," she says then the guy behind says "I'm Buhara the other one."

I was surprisde by how big he was he was like a giant fat guy no offense. I then hear a huge growling sound, and I knew that came from the man's stomach. He then grabs his stomach as it growls. "Phase two will onvolve cooking." Meichi says. After that everyone starts complaing on how why they should cook and start laughing at Meighi and Buhara because they are Gourment Hunters. They then send us out to go search for a pig. I then find this big hill so I decided to slide down it. I started to slide down the hill fast with Killua, Leorio and Kurapika following me. When I get to the bottom, I stop with Killua hitting my back then Leorio hitting his and Kurapika hitting Leorio's. When Killua hits my back, he ended up seeing my hickey. "Oi Gon, what's this on your neck?" he asks poking it in a grumpy voice. I ignore him for now and look at big pigs. "Found them." I say then start runnign because they start chasing us. "They look like cornivores." Leorio says. When I dodge an attack it his the tree and fruits fall onto it's head. "Maybe that's it's weakness." So I aim for it's forhead. I brought back my pig first.

I looked at everyone else and noticed how everyone was just cooking the meat over a fire and knowing what they were doing. I decided that I wouldn't make it since I didn't know how to cook. I was pretty obvious that she wouldn't take anything that had been actually cooked. So I just watched as everyone failed. We then say a blimp in the air and heard someone talking. An oldman came out from the blimp, "Chairman Netero." Meichi said. They then satarted to talk about how what she did was wrong and they were going to change the second phase. "Chairman, please take us to Mt Split-in-Half." she asked. He agreed and took us to the moutaing. We then got to a mountain and she showed us how you could jump down the spilt of the moutain and come back up with the wind. We all jump down and grabbed onto a web. Some people didn'e ven think though, they just fell and grabbed an egg while falling not knowing that you had to a timing when you fall so you cann come back up. Leorio was about to do so too but I warned him. I need to be patient. Everyone hanging on the web was paying attention to me because they didn't when to drop down and grab an egg. As we waited the web started to snap little by little with all our weight. "Gon hurry!" Leorio yells to me. Be fore it snaps I tell everyone to drop and grab an egg. We fall for a little then come back up flying with the wind.

When we got back to the mountain, we boiled the eggs. When they were done boiling we ate and they were the best eggs I ever tasted. Meichi started talking about how god the egg was and how good something can taste.

_The applicant ave learned that whether you a Balck list Hunter or a Gurment Hunter, calling yourself a Hunter requires an enormous amount of 42 applicants remain._

**Hope you guys will like this chapter. Well I gotta go, I need to finish my homework**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	7. Chapter 7: Showdown on the Airship

Fearsome monsters... Exotic creatures... Vast riches... Hidden treasure... Evil enclaves... Unexplored lands... The word "unknown" hold magic. And incredible people are drawn to that magic... They are known... as Hunters

GON'S POV

After we got back into the blimp and clearing the second phase, the chairman of this years Hunter exam, introduced himslef and the secretary. Chairman's name was Netero, the secretary's was Beans. When he was done talking, I leanred that e were to land at eight a.m. Killua looked to me, "Hey Gon, let's go look around the ship together." I nod hoping he doesn't notice the hikcey on my neck still. After we get into the hallway he asks me "So, what have you been hiding from me?" I freeze in my place "Wh-wh-why w-would you s-s-say that?!" Pulling my jacket up higher.

He grabs my jacket by the neck and gives a pull. I knew he could see the hickey their. Before he could say anything I ran. He chased though, we kept on running and running, and when I accidentily ran through the kitchen, one of the cookers go a hold of us and kicked us out. Although the man did give us food to eat. I went to go sit, I was tired after the game of tag. "So would you mind telling me who did that to you?" he asks in a a demanding voice. "I didn't want to tell you this because I know you're going to get angry." I say grabbing his hand and holding it. "It was Hisoka..." I grip his hand hard to make sure he didn't move. I could tell he got angry. Before he could say anything, I felt a strong presence from behind me. I'm pretty sure Killua also sensed it too. This was a feeling I knew I didn't like.

KILLUA'S POV

I can't believe what Hisoka did to Gon! I was going to tell her something but I felt a strong presence. I think Gon felt it too, and I think she didn't like it by her expression. We both turn to look and nobody was their but when we look to our left, The chairman Netero came up to us. "What's wrong?" he asks. I knew this was suspicious. I look to Gon, she had a superstitious look. I gave him the same look too. "Netero-san, did you see anyone just now?" Gon asks. He shakes his head. I give him a glare. "For a man your age, you move pretty fast." Gon's says. She took the words right out of my mouth. "Oh that, that's nothing." Netero says. I stood up and looked to Gon, "Hey Gon let's go." I say to her and grab her hand and start to walk away. She didn't resist but, Netero stopped me by saying, "Would you two care to playa game with me?" he asks. We both turn around. "If you're able to beat me, I'll let you become Hunters." I look to Gon, I knew that she knew she didn't really stand a chance but knowing her. Who knows what she would do. "Sounds fun, yeah I'll play!" she says getting a little excited. I didn't mind it really but not knowing what was going to happen kind of made me edgy.

GON'S POV

We walked to a room that was spacious and big. I took off my jacket and realized that Netero-san might be able to my hickey. "Oh, you guys are only children and you're already doing those kinds of things. Oh how I miss the youth." Netero-san says looking at my neck. We both blush but don't say anything. "Alright, the rules are you have to take this ball from me. Alright who's going first" he asks. "I'll go first." Killua says while putting his hand up. He walks in front of Netero-san then starts to walk around him. After a while, I started to see more the one Killua's walking around Netero-san. Their were a bunch of him. Then out of nowhere I saw a Killua jump at Netero-san. After that, Killua had many attempts as to trying to get the ball from Netero-san and failed. Once I saw Killua was tired I told him to switch with me.

I stretched my legs first then I took one step forward and boosted forward really fast. I knowing that Netero-san it thinking that I'm going to attack him head on, he's wrong. I jump up but then forget how high I can jump. After my jump I hit the ceiling actually with my head hard. "Gon be careful, we know you can jump high but think about how you're suppose to jump! And the old man had let his guard down too!" he yells to me from where he was sitting. After I stood up I rubbed my head and charged at Netero-san again. After a while, we still didn't get anywhere even if we both went at the same time. Multiple times we head butted each other hard.

After a while Killua got really grumpy and said "I give up. Gon let's go. I'm pretty sure you've noticed that he's only been using his right hand and left hand hardly. We could do this for a year and we wouldn't get anywhere." I nodded. "Oh so you guys noticed, I thought you two wouldn't have noticed." Netero-san said. "Killua, I'm going to stay. I want to see if only I can get him to use his right hand." I tell Killua knowing he wasn't going to be happy. He just turns around and walks while saying, "Don't over work yourself. Remember we have to do the third phase when we land and you don't know how long you're going to keep on going." and walks out of the room and waves. After that I went back to trying to get the ball while trying to make Netero-san. This made me think how other people use to think I acted a little like a boy. After that thought I charged at Netero-san with my head hitting him in the stomach. I knew he wouldn't be the one hurting, my head hurt really badly after I hit. I'm positive that he knows that if I try to hit his stomach with my head it will probably break my skull, but if he relaxes his stomach he'll be the one suffering. I'm trying to make him use his right hand to push me away since he can't really dodge it. And so my idea worked. He used his right hand to use me as a boost to jump over me although I did hit the wall again with my head. After I sit up again I grin "You just used your right hand right their." I tell him getting excited. He looked surprised and looked to his right hand. After that I passed out of tiredness.

_During a game, Netero-san proposed to kill time, he sees something in Gon. The airship and it's 42 applicants approach the site of the exam's Third Phase._

**Well you guys I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been a little busy with school. I don't get home till like 5 pm then I have other things to do at home. I barely have enough time to update. Well until next time bye.**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	8. Chapter 8: Decision By Majority

_Fearsome monsters... Exotic creatures... Vast riches... Hidden treasures... Evil enclaves... Unexplored lands... the word unknown holds magic... and some incredible people are drawn to the magic. They are known... as Hunters_

_Dawn breaks, as the airships carrying Gon and his friends approaches its destination. The Third Phase of the Hunter exam is about to begin_

GON'S POV

As I was asleep, I was awaken by a ringing noise then heard a voice saying we were going to reach our destination. When we landed we were somewhere up high on a tower and were told to get to the bottom of the tower in seventy two hours. When I looked down the tower, it was pretty high. And then I saw a man trying to rock climb down but was surprised attacked by a large beast. "I guess rock climbing isn't a a choice to choose." I said. After a while, Kurapika noticed over half the examiners were already gone which meant most of them found a hidden door to take. I found one with Killua and we showed two more to Kurapika and Leorio. On the count of three we all jumped down a hidden door. "So is this goodbye for now until we meet again." I said before we jumped. "Until then." Kurapika said. Well all counted from one to three then jumped. Next thing I knew, the four of us fell into the same place. Killua and I smiled to each other. I looked around and found something on the wall that said we had to have five players leave the room. Also a little table was holding five stopwatches. After a while we knew we had to wait until another player to come falling into this room.

As we waited I started practicing how to use Killua's skateboard. He showed me how for a little while. then he went to play with my rod. After a while Tonpa-san came falling from the ceiling and then we knew who the fifth person we needed was. As he put the watch on one of the walls raised and another room appeared and as we went through this one Leorio was getting into arguments with Tonpa-san. I couldn't blame him though. After a few minutes of walking we made it to a big room that had a no bridge to cross and a floor in the middle we couldn't get to. Next thing I knew their were five prisoners waiting on the other side of the room. After a while we learned the rules. One of the prisoners took off their mask and step forward and a bridge came out of the floor and went to towards the middle floor for both sides. Tonpa-san decided to go against the first prisoner first. I was really pissed off at what he did but their was nothing I could do about it. When the prisoner charged at him, he surrendered just like that. Leorio also got angry but what could you do. When I looked to Killua he said "Even if he were to have fought the prisoner, he would have lost anyway. The prisoner would have tortured him slowly and made sure not to kill him to waste out time." I was a little surprised at first, but then again. He use to be an assassin.

When the first prisoner went back another one came up and took off his mask. He didn't look strong but I couldn't underestimate him in the slightest. "Who's up next?" he ased. I raised my hand up and said "I'll go." Everyone gave me a worried look, especially Killua. "Are you sure Gon?" Leorio asked me. I nodded and smiled to him "Don't worry so much." I said to them and patted Killua's hair. I smiled at how soft it was "Gotta stay positive." I said. I put my stuff down and walked to the middle and see what the prisoner had planning for the match.

_Tonpa-s action have placed Gon and his friends at a disadvantage. What is their next opponent planing to do in this match? At the start their Third Phase exam were 40 applicants, 1 eliminated. 39 are left_

**Well you guy's I finished this really fast. Forgive me once again for not updating as quick, I just can't stand the work of so much homework. This wasn't as good as my usual works but I'm in such a hurry. So anyways's Bye!**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


End file.
